


slashers with pregnant s/o

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, IT (2017), The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: jason voorhees, Lizard,michael myers and Pennywise





	slashers with pregnant s/o

the reader is pregnant with ensues a lot of fluff and whispering sweet nothings to one another? Then they go into Labour? Bonus if they're like the Creeper with their own unique skills.  
If that's too much trouble because you don't know enough about him. Then maybe do it with slashers as headcannons such as Jason, Lizard, Michael Myers, Pennywise  
AN: This more of a general pregnancy scenarios for them.  
Jason:  
Jasons biggest fear is losing you. He had nothing else in the world apart from your love and the thought of trying to do all this on his own made him nauseous. He had seen and heard about women dying during child birth and this combined with the complications his mother had had when giving birth to him, it made him worry. He wondered if he could love a child that was the cause of your death. He came to the conclusion that he could, but only because he saw how much you adored the child already. He would try his best to know everything he could. He stole books about pregnancy and giving birth as well as monitoring you. His mother had said she had horrible morning sickness, but you seemed to only get it occasionally (at least after the first few months). She also said that certain smells repulsed her and she nearly threw up, but you just seemed to have strange cravings.  
When you give birth without any complications and he holds his child for the first time, he will gaze in wonder. In that split second, he loved that child unconditionally.  
Lizard:  
Of all the others, he would be the most worried. While he would try to hid it, some times he couldn’t. You could make a soft groan as you stood and he would be there, one hand on your back and the other on your stomach. He knew of the problems Hades and their clan had had when a woman was pregnant. But you would have to assure him this is different because Lizard treated you so amazingly and you were happy and healthy.  
When you go into labour, he will run for Big Mama. It would be about the only time she had ever seen him so frantic and frightened. He might not be able to stay in the room with you. Your screams are too much for him. He spent every moment of his life making sure you never felt any pain, and yet this one he had no control over.  
but when the baby comes healthy and oh so perfect, he would look at you in a new light. You’re not just the queen who blessed his disgusting life with your love anymore. You’re a goddess.  
Michael Myers  
Michael knew the basics of pregnancy and giving birth. There had been a woman on his ward who had been pregnant when she came in. he heard the wardens talking about what they were going to do when it came time. But she needed proper medical care. And so did you.  
After weeks of arguing with himself and agonizing over the decision, he’ll decide you need to go to the hospital. The thought of not being there for the birth of his child broke his heart, but he would rather that than something go wrong and he losses you both.  
He will have a bag packed with everything you’ll need. When you go into labour, he’ll carry you out to the car and press a soft kiss to your head. He knew you would refuse to go without him so he had kept this all a secret. When he drives you to the hospital, there are nurses waiting to help you out of the car. He was thankful it was dark out because they didn’t pay any attention to him. He waited in the parking lot for hours, days, however long it takes. He had stolen a cheap mobile and had given you the number in your bag. It will buzz with a text from you.  
“We are both healthy and coming home today.”  
When he first holds his baby, he knew he made the right decision, no matter how annoyed you were at him. And you respected him for being strong in a moment where you couldn’t have been. He left his home in fear, and now he returned with love.  
Pennywise:  
Pennywise, much like Lizard, would be worried. He wasn’t sure how you would deal with the pregnancy and how it might effect your body. He hated the thought that it might cause you more pain than a human pregnancy, but at the same time, he would be excited. Watching your stomach grow, feeling the kicks and he can even hear the heartbeat if he presses his ear to your stomach.  
When you go into labour, he is there with attempts at encouragement. Sometimes, its not always successful. Like if he mentions that theres a lot of blood and it makes you panic. But he’ll try his best.  
When the baby arrives, he’ll stare down at this small bundle and smile. Something so small and perfect, equal part himself and you. He would give that child the world and burn anyone who threated his family.


End file.
